Adjusting to Angelic Life
by Imgonnaneedabiggermouth
Summary: Joshua gives Dean a message from God. He is has an offer, to become an Arch Angel. But will he take the deal? And what will happen when Castiel comes to the Winchesters with a way to bring Gabriel back from the dead?
1. Chapter 1

"I don't get why people find watching sports amusing." Dean babbled on aimlessly as the two ghost hunting brothers left the bar.

"Hey, I played soccer when I was a kid." Sam defended one of his childhood memories.

"How did kicking a ball around for an hour compare to slicing a demons head off?" Dean asked gruffly with squinted eyes. Sam shrugged in response and opened the door to the Impala. A sudden gust of wind shook the trees that loomed above. Dean watched as the very same blowing sent his baby brother through the air, and a few yards away. Dean rushed towards him, looking for signs of an attacker.

"Sam!" He yelled, shaking the other man by the shoulders.

"He can't hear you." Came a soft voice from behind.

He turned to see Joshua walking towards him, a smile on his face.

"I don't have any beef with you, in fact I kind of liked you, but so help me God if you hurt him." Dean threatened, releasing Sam's shoulders.

"Relax, Dean. I have news from above." He looked towards the sky like a proud parent. "The tides of the battle are turning, and God has finally decided to intervene."

"What has that got to do with Sam and I?" Dean glared at the angel.

"There is such a thing as angelic transformation, Dean. This is the answer to our problems. God recognizes your love for life here, and he is willing to give you the power to save people."

"Wait, angelic transformation? You wanna give me big fluffy wings and a flaming sword?" Dean imagined for a moment having two giant plumes coming out of his back.

"God can't just transform humans into regular angels, you will have be an arch angel."

"What's the catch?" Dean asked. "What about Sam?"

"Sam was not chosen. As I see it, this is simply giving you two an edge, you have both always been pushed around. God always did root for the underdogs."

"Why does he decide to help us just now?"

"This is the first he has spoken to me in a long time."

Dean frowned, "Then what the hell was that bunch of bs you fed to us when we visited you in heaven?"

"I wasn't expecting you to come, I had not been spoken to in many weeks." He looked down. "You would have been so disheartened if I had told you that he hadn't spoken to me."

"So you made a bunch of crap up?" Dean stepped towards the angel and shook his head.

"I needed you to believe he existed, so I told you what you wanted to hear."

"I knew angels were assholes, but you've taken it to a whole new level."

"Still, your opinion of me should not affect your choice in the matter. I have lied to you once, but I swear on my father that I have no ill intentions. I am just the messenger this time."

Dean licked his lips and thought for a moment. "What does the process entail?"

"You'll need to die, and I will save your empty body. You may come back down and use it as a permanent vessel."

"Can you keep Sam asleep, until I come back?" He asked. His brother had seen him die so many times, he didn't want it to happen again.

"I promise, I will come for you tonight." The angel disappeared in a whoosh of wind, and Sam gasped back to conscious.

"What happened?" He stood up, and reached for the gun on his belt holster.

Dean struggled to come up with a quick lie, "Uhh, you slipped."

"Slipped?" He looked incredulously at his older brother.

"What?" He put his arms up and grinned. "It's not my fault my brother has problems staying vertical."

Sam chuckled and got into the car with his brother. The two continued onto the motel they had rented a few days ago. Dropping his keys on the bedside table, he took a moment to just sit on his bed and think. He would be lying to say he wasn't at all interested in becoming an angel. They were amazing creatures, beautiful and terrible at the same time. Even though he had felt so betrayed by God, it seemed he was finally acting in his favor.

Sam came out of the shower and shook his hair out, "Showers free."

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, Sammy." He was staring out the window.

"Whats wrong Dean?" He paused as he slipped on his shirt.

"Nothings wrong, I just realized how much I never say that to you" He walked towards the shower quickly and locked the door. He stood for a few moments looking at himself in the mirror. Turning around he looked at his back. A few freckles stood out on his tan shoulders and his shoulder blades stood out slightly. He imagined two extra appendages coming out of his back. Cas had no problem with them usually, and from what he had seen of Gabe when he was alive, they were only necessary when traveling. Maybe they could be useful. Shucking off the rest of his clothes he stepped into the shower and let the water pour over him for a bit. When he was done he stepped out and was welcomed by the darkness of the room. Sam snored lightly in his bed. Laying down he didn't bother putting on a shirt. He drifted off into a light slumber, but was awoken by a light knock on the door. "That's a nice change," He muttered to himself. Opening the door, Joshua stood there, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"I've been forced to make a lot of decisions, but if I said no, what would you do?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, I do not fight. Like I said, I am the messenger. It is just a chance for you."

"Well then, let's get this show on the road." Dean went for the door with Joshua, slipping on a loose shirt first and a pair of sandals. "How are you going to kill me?" He asked.

"I'm not going to, you will." He pulled a gun out of his jacket pocket.

"You're asking a lot, you know that?" He asked, taking the gun.

"Dean, how many times do I have to say it? You don't need to do any of this, it is intended as a gift."

Dean raised the gun to his temple, with one quick pull of the trigger he was laying in Joshua's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up in bed. He moved his fingers, he opened his eyes. Looking to his left, he saw Sam laying still. The boy didn't get enough rest lately, and Dean was happy to see him sleep. Sitting up, his shirt was gone and he felt his back. Nothing. Thinking about flying he felt the wings. Extending them, they reached across the room. He could see them bright as day. They were white, almost pearlescent, with light brown undertones. He shook them out a bit, and they responded to what he wanted. They seemed easy enough to use. It was weird… the feeling. He decided to experiment for a bit. Slipping on a cheap shirt, he felt his. Somehow they didn't break through the shirt, but there they were. He decided to fly, imagining himself elsewhere. With a whoosh he was across the room. They worked as a sort of quick teleportation device. But he knew he had flown there. He noticed a glimmer on the bed, where he was just laying. Picking up the angel blade, he looked at it closely. It had Enochian on it, but the words no longer looked like random symbols. It read his name. He felt someone coming, like a sixth sense. After hiding the blade and his wings, he faced the door.

"Dean, we have a problem. Wait a moment… Dean?" The shorter man walked towards the other with squinted eyes and a frown. "What has happened?" He looked over to Sam and back at Dean. "Something is different, almost as if…" He trailed off.

"No, everything is fine. Why? Has someone been here or something?" Dean played it off, not sure he was ready to tell his secret yet.

"An angel has been here… is here." He closed his eyes and focused. "I recognize Joshua. What was he doing here? He never comes to Earth." He moved closer to Dean.

Dean struggled to come up with a lie. He didn't know what Cas' angelic radar was based on, familiarity, sight, maybe even scent. "He just came to check up on me, give me his two cents on the whole vessel deal."

"That's… not possible." His expression became even more troubled. "You're saying that Joshua, an angel who never leaves the garden, came here just to speak with you about vessels? Dean, there is something you are hiding."

"Cas, trust me on this," He stared into the other angels dark eyes.

"Fine… I will trust you. But I came here for another reason," He reached into his coat and pulled out a book.

"A bible?" Dean raised his eyebrows as Castiel.

"Precisely, I found this in my brothers hotel room after he was killed."

"Which brother?" Dean was interesting in seeing where this would go.

"Gabriel. Sam showed me the, uhh… video he left for you boys. In the background was a bible."

"He was in a hotel, they always have those bibles in the drawers."

"Exactly, but it wasn't in a drawer. It was on a shelf. Gabriel doesn't _need_ to read the bible. The knowledge is imbedded in him. I on the other hand had to be educated in biblical matters."

"Angels have school?" Dean smirked at the idea of rows of children with wings.

Castiel rolled his eyes, "The point is, I found the hotel that he was in, and the bible was there. In fact, the entire room was… untouched." A mental picture came to Deans mind that wasn't pretty. "The page was bookmarked. It was Luke chapter 8 29-30." His eyes lit up at Dean.

"And?" He prompted on, the chapter title meant nothing to him.

Cas looked at him with a weird expression, like it was common knowledge. "In the chapter, a legion of angels resided in one man. If Gabriel was as clever as I think, he had another angel killed instead of himself. But I don't know what happened to his body."

"Did you check a morgue?" Dean asked, somewhat sarcastically.

Cas turned his head slowly, "…Yes."

"Then where do you think it is?"

"I believe Kali may have taken it."

"Why would she take his damn body?"

"Who knows, but the point is that his human body must be destroyed so that he can be free of it. I don't know how he let another angel inside, but the body wasn't in his control when he died."

"We need to find Kali, and from my impression of her, that isn't going to be easy. Not to mention she's a royal bitch." Dean joked.

Cas cracked a smile. "You have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Cas and Dean had filled Sam in when he woke up, and the Team spent the day searching for ways to contact the Goddess. Countless sites held prayers for bringing her forth, but none had worked. The three were starting to doubt that a simple prayer would bring her to them. Finally calling Bobby, they were given their answer.

"Pigs blood? Where the hell do you just get pigs blood?" Dean moaned, settling into one of the dining room chairs.

"I could easily procure some, if you give me some time." Cas intervened.

"That looks like our only option here." Sam chided in, putting down a book on the Hindu religion. "But first I think we should head to Bobby's, it's better that we don't start spilling pig blood all over the floor of the motel."

They checked out of the motel a few minutes later, hoping into the impala, they stopped at the closest diner and picked up breakfast. They sat quietly a good part of the meal, with Sam's nose buried in a book. A long creak behind them broke the silence. Cas walked out of the woman's restroom like nothing was amiss, a large cylindrical item concealed by his coat. He sat next to Sam, and looked across at Dean with a serious expression. A few people's eyes followed the man in the trench coat with confusion.

"Cas, please don't tell me that you have a jar full of blood in your coat." Dean bent his body toward the other angel.

Castiel's eyebrows drew together, he waited a moment before confirming Dean's assumption by pulling out the jar. Sam and Dean both jerked to push the bottle back where it belonged.

"Jesus, Cas! Keep that thing hidden" Sam looked around to make sure nobody had noticed. "Bring that to Bobby, see if he can start the cerem-…" His voice faded as he watched Castiel's expression change drastically. "Cas?"

The angel stood up with an extremely frustrated expression, "Where is he?" He yelled, the whole restaurant came to a stop and people stared. "Where is the angel that has been following us?" He stared accusingly at the patrons of the diner. Sam looked around, reaching into his pocket for a knife. Dean jumped around the table and put his hands on Cas' shoulders, trying to get him to sit down. But it was too late, the manager was walking towards them.

"Is your friend all right?" She asked Dean. Behind her, the cook had a phone raised to his face, and he stared at the trio, ready to call the Cops.

"Yeah, he's just a little excited." The manager watched him push Cas back down, but her eyes filled with horror. On the chair next to Sam was a big jar filled with a dark red liquid. She screamed. The diner broke out with screaming. Cas sat down with a blank expression, grabbing the pig's blood. The manager was yelling about blood, the cops were on their way, and they had to leave. Soon.

Dean punched the gas as they pulled out of the parking lot. Cas was sitting in their back seat, still confused as to why there had been so much yelling. "It's just pig blood." He stared at the glass jar like it was a completely normal sight. With a flash he was gone, the blood with him.

"I guess he went to see Bobby." Sam laughed a little at the memory of the diner fiasco. Dean grinned beside him. "I sort of feel bad, leaving them all like that. For all they know we have a pension for collecting blood."

Dean hit the radio and the two drove on.


	4. Chapter 4

It was so late by the time they reached Bobby's and the two brothers had decided to get a little shut eye before contacting Kali. Sam had already fallen asleep , carrying his hulking body through the doorway he had fallen on the couch and not gotten back up. Bobby chuckled as he wrapped a thick blanket over the drowsy man. Bobby went into the kitchen and propped a book open in front of his face as he sipped on a beer. Dean was conflicted as he watched Sammy sleep. He knew he should be in the same state, yet he was wide awake.

"Not tired, son?" Bobby asked over the beer.

"Maybe a little, I'll head upstairs." Dean knew exactly what he was going to do, he was gonna figure out what was going on. He started by locking the door to the guest room upstairs. Shucking off his jacket and plaid button up he stood beside the bed. And there they were. He could see their shadows on the floor around him. "Holy shit," he murmured to himself. He didn't remember them being so big. Grinning to himself he brought them down to shade him from the dim light of the bedside lamp. They were like two new limbs, as easy to control as two legs and extremely quick. He gave a flap of them and he found himself crushed against the ceiling with a loud bang. "Son of a Bitch!" He fell back to the floor and landed painfully on the bedpost. The wind was knocked out of him for a moment while he recovered. There was a knock on the door.

"Dean? Dean, everything ok in there?" Bobby's voice sounded anxiously from the hallway.

"Yeah, sorry, tripped on the carpet." Dean waited until Bobby's footsteps receded back down the stairs before he took out his wings again.

"Weird." He touched a feather softly. They were sensitive, but strong, and surprisingly metallically. Not at all the cloudy and fluffy feeling you would expect. They seemed resilient and not easily damaged. Grabbing a handful of the plumes he gave them an experimental squeeze. The tingling sensation that ran through his body rocked him to the core. It was like a million tiny pin-pricks on his skin that was surprisingly arousing. A slight sweat broke out on his skin and he moved his hands away from his wings, frightened by the strong reaction. He wondered why he had such a strong reaction. He was distracted by a car zooming past the window. He wondered… maybe he could try, it was dark anyway. He opened the window, wondering how he could wear a shirt while his wings were tangible. When he had tried transporting earlier he didn't even need to use his wings. It was weird, there was a line between flying with the wings and without. One was more like transportation and the other took actual focus. He wondered what the difference between the two was. Grabbing his pocket knife, he cut two long slits in the back of an old black AC/DC shirt. He slipped it on and put one foot on the window sill. He took a deep breath before jumping out.

Flying was freaky, and surprisingly difficult. The wings kept him from falling straight to the ground, but he ended up drifting down into the branches of a near bye tree. He spread his wings wide and licked his lips. Taking his second leap his legs propelled him forward. It was easier this time, his wings caught wind and with a few great flaps he was in the air. It was indescribable, the feeling of being in the air and free. As he flew he couldn't feel the cold against his skin, and his sight was amplified. He peeked over his shoulder at his wings, he watched their mighty tugs at the air. He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care. Flying could most greatly be compared to a day on the beach or even a vacation. Before he knew it daylight was rising and he decided to turn back. A few meters away from the house he saw another figure descending from the sky. He tried to find a place to hide, but his train of thought was caught short as he zero-ed in on the other angel. Castiel's wings were visible as he descended. They were spread wide and Dean's breath caught in his throat. There were few things that he considered truly beautiful. In that moment Castiel fit the bill perfectly. His wings were dark grey and smaller than Deans own. They had a ruffled look to them that matched his messy hair. The angel must have been close or he would have just transported. Dean was so transfixed he was caught by surprise when Cas' head snapped towards him. He transported before he hoped Cas could get a good look. He was back in his room with a gust of air. He pulled off his clothes quickly and ran for the shower. The cold water beat down on him and he bit his lips. He was trying to cover up his tracks. When he was finished washing he went down the stairs with a bright smile. "How'd you guys sleep? It's a beautiful morning." He tried not to seem overly cheery, or they would get suspicious.

"Great, how about you?" Sam asked over a stack of waffles.

"Full eight hours, I'm feelin' great." He took a seat at the table. Cas came around the corner speaking with Bobby. His shoulders seemed to visibly relax when he saw Dean.

"What's up you guys?" Asked Sam, setting down his glass of orange juice.

"Cas says he saw another angel flying about." Bobby explained for the angel behind him.

"Another angel?" Dean faked being oblivious.

"Yes, I would have guessed it was an archangel with the speed he had, or at least a high ranking officer." Cas had his mask of confusion on, and he even had his arms crossed. He wasn't liking the idea of another angel tampering with the Winchesters.

"Why do you think he's here?" Asked Sam.

"I'm not sure, there are more angels than you can imagine. However, not many have wings like this one's. I will look into it." Cas replied, turning around.

"Wait, what made this angel's wings so special?" Bobby asked.

"His wings were pure white, a very uncommon trait. Even Gabriel's wings weren't completely white. It should make him very distinguishable." He disappeared as he rounded the corner.

Well, Dean was boned.

Authors Note: Hey, thanks guys for reading. I had tons of fun with this chapter, and I hope it cleared up some things about Dean's wings. If you wanna chat (I love talking to my readers) you can hit me up on Tumblr: .com/blog/imgonnaneedabiggermouth


	5. Chapter 5

The day was a series of trial and error. Sam and Dean had the blood set up quickly, and the chanting soon commenced. Nothing was working. They had tried it in Hindi and Latin, without results. Dean was itching in his shoes as he dug through an old stack of books on Hindu Gods. This morning had been a close call, and he was still pretty shaken up. Sam had enquired about his behavior, and Dean had blown it off, saying he had a nightmare the previous night. As he shifted through a book he found one with strange writings on it. The letters were curved and flowing, and made perfect sense. Dean cursed silently, he could read damned Enochian. Long words like patricide and egregious were common on the paper. The title was simply The Child and the River. It was written a little too formally to be a children's folk tale. He would have thrown it aside had he not seen two small symbols. Kali, they spelled out. Dean focused back on the paper. It was a stupid story, the kind parents tell their children, the kind that are supposed to keep them out of outdated situations. The little boy in the story was conflicted with crossing the river while trying to get medicine for his dying father. A creature appeared to him on the river bed.

"Hello," She said, twisting her horrible tongue around. "Why do you wish to cross this river?"

"To save my father," The boy had said.

All in all, the she-witch tried to convince the boy of all the great things that would happen if he simply let his father die. In the end he pushed her into the river, which had extinguished her great flames, and her long tongue made a bridge to cross. Towards the end a newer style of handwriting appeared. It was a messier stroke, and it read out a list of items to summon the Indian Goddess. Fire was a key ingredient, it was her domain. He set to work on gathering candles.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Sam asked, watching him over a book.

"Kali digs fire." Dean kept the reply short and sweet. The two surrounded the pigs blood with the fire, and kept a bottle of holy water at the ready. Bobby began the chant, the Hindi rolling off in his gruff voice was sort of amusing. She showed up all right, the lights went out and a pyre of fire shot throughout the room, luckily without burning anything.

"A little ostentatious." Sam commented as the Goddess appeared in a cocoon of flames.

"Winchesters, I assume this is important." She put her hands on her hips.

"No, we summoned you because we love your bubbly personality." Dean replied sarcastically.

"Do not test me, boy." She threatened as her eyes burned.

"We know you have his body, and we need it." Sam cut to the chase.

"What body?" She crossed her arms.

"Gabriel's vessel, you have it." Bobby interjected.

"His corpse is buried, it was a very touching ceremony, and I would appreciate it if you stayed away." She replied in a coldly sweet voice.

"Listen, Sister, You were a horrible girlfriend, hell, Sammy here would make a better one than you. But Gabe gave his life for you, and we would appreciate it, if you forked over his body." Dean was losing patience.

"What for?" She was getting interested.

"He isn't dead, and we need him for the fight."

"He is as dead as they come, wings imprinted on the floor, no heartbeat." She frowned, and her eyes softened. "Fine." She threw up her hands. "He is buried by the hotel he died in. Knock yourselves out." She left in the same manner she arrived.

"Do you even remember where that hotel was?" Dean asked, looking towards Sam who was stooping down to collect the candles, which had burned to the wick.

"Not sure, but that's what MapQuest it for." He smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean smoothly parked the Impala in front of the Elysian Fields Hotel. The weather was a stark contrast to the last time they had been here. The night was calm with a soft breeze that smelled clean.

"That's sadly ironic." Sam broke the silence with his revelation. Dean followed his brothers eyes to the glowing sign in front of the hotel.

"Alright, hit me with your nerd knowledge." Dean pretended to clinch his body in preparation.

Sam chuckled, "Well, in Greek Mythology the Elysian Fields were the burial grounds of the heroic and… virtuous." Both brothers thought back to the "Virtuous" positions Gabriel had been in on his oh so special DVD gift to them. Dean snapped his fingers in front of Sam's face, whose eyes had been zoned out a little too long.

"So, where did Kali say he was?" Dean asked as he went to grab the handle to the hotel.

"Just around here, maybe out back?" Sam suggested.

The two approached the front desk, which was occupied by a short curvy woman with bluish black hair to her waist. Remarkably, the place was still in business.

"Can I help you?" She asked, crossing her arms. She glared at the two brothers. "I have things to attend to."

"Hey, most of the time it takes longer than that for a woman to get mad at me." Dean smiled at his joke, and looked to his brother, who rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me what you want so I can get out of here, I'm only covering for a minute until my brother gets here. Speak of the devil." She looked to the left as a tall blonde guy walked up.

"Please, Artemis, be kind to our visitors. Look boys, we don't want any trouble. This is about the Archangel isn't it?"

"I thought all you damn Pagans left a long time ago." Dean replied angrily.

"Look, Mr. Winchester, we don't want any problems. I can direct you to Gabriel, but I would thank you for not ruining our little slice of heaven." He grinned at his own joke.

"Yes, please, we don't want any problems either." Sam smiled at Apollo. It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes as his nerd of a brother met one of the Greek God's he used to love as a child.

"Please follow me." Apollo seemed to have directed all of his attention to Sam, and the two walked out of the lobby with Dean trailing grumpily behind.

Dean didn't bother to listen as his brother hit it off with the God of the sun. He was busy surveying the company they had. A woman in a low-cut red dress walked by and winked at him. He still had it. A room was open and he briefly witnessed a man speaking angrily on his cell phone. He was tall with a Hawaiian print shirt and a mess of salt and pepper hair. These Greek God's seemed a lot more friendly than the variety of religious gods that had once occupied this heavenly hot spot. The atmosphere was laid back, and Dean felt at ease.

"So you understand why human sacrifices are so petty and disgusting. Besides, Ambrosia is so much more delicious." Apollo chuckled loudly. Dean saw Sam visibly relax. "Anyway, he's out back in the garden. We have no quarrel with Angels, and doesn't it seem cool to have one of the winged buried here?" They walked out into the brightly lit back of the hotel. A big cabana bar was crowded beside a large pool. Music was loud from a live classical band. They played a variety of very strange instruments. Dean could swear he even saw an actual Satyr playing a pan flute. "Lot's of Demigods," Apollo explained with his trade mark blinding smile. The farther they walked, the quieter it got. People relaxed on benches and flowers were numerous. A particularly unsettling couple was settled under a tree, the bearded man broke apart a pomegranate and fed bits of it to his attractive wife.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Dean turned to face Apollo, who stared at a glass coffin in the middle of a group of rose bushes.

"I wouldn't use those exact words." Sam looked concerned. Gabriel's corpse was inside, his body staying perfectly preserved.

"Us Greeks have a very particular interest in Angels, they are such interesting creatures. From what I hear you mean to bring him back from his death? We would surely love to help you in any way, I don't remember the last time I spoke with an Archangel."

"Get in line, Skippy." Dean jerked his head towards Sam, who was already kneeling beside the coffin.

"The beautiful ones are always taken, either way, I do adore a good romance story. Beating all odds and that. What about yourself? Have anyone special?"

"He's more than just special." Dean set his lips and looked blindly forward.


	7. Chapter 7

Apollo helped them drag the coffin to the car with a smile on his face, which was beginning to get creepy. "He won't fit." He said, crossing his arms.

"Please don't tell me we need to take him out." Dean moaned.

A few minutes later Gabriel's body was seated in the backseat of the Impala. "See, looks like he's sleeping." Dean grinned at his brother.

"So how are we gonna get Gabe out of his coma?" Sam leaned back in his seat to strap the angel in.

"I'm guessing we have some research ahead of u-." Dean was cut off when he heard a murmur in the back seat. "What the hell was that?" Dean looked in the rearview to see where it came from.

"Deano, it's beena while." Gabe's voice was clear in his head. "You became an angel? I guess it's no surprise with how much Dad loves you."

"_Gabe_?" Dean thought the question in his mind.

"_The one and only. I've been bored out of my mind for a while now, nice to see you and Sammy again. Or at least I guess Sam's here. How's he doing? I can't really see per say. You gave me quite the surprise when the angel I sensed turned out to be you_."

"_Listen Gabe, I'm not the biggest fan of angels. But I appreciate what you did for us, you know, standing up against your brother, that takes balls_." Dean started the car while Sam lay his head back and closed his eyes. Gabe was silent for a few minutes.

"_What does my little bro think about your new wings_?" Gabe teased.

"_Cas doesn't know about them_." Dean cleared his throat.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, go back to sleep Sammy." Dean drove on as his brother tried to get comfortable.

"_Tried them out yet, I thought you were afraid of heights."_ Gabe teased.

_"I didn't go that high. But it's different, I trust myself, not some random pilot." _

Gabriel laughed_. "So, how does my body look? Did those fruity Greek pagans dress me up?"_

_ "I guess the dress suits you." _

_ "It's been years since I've cross-dressed. But seriously?"_

_ "Honestly you haven't changed since we left you with Lucifer." _

_ "Good, those Greek's are a bit too touchy for my taste sometimes."_

The angel was quiet for a while as they drove a few hours out to Bobby's before stopping at a hotel. The Impala slid into an empty spot in the quiet lot. Dean went to the front desk and got a room from the old man behind the front desk. Gabe must have been asleep, because he didn't speak as Dean reached to wake Sam up. The younger brother groggily got out of the car and collapsed once inside their room on the nearest bed. Dean walked past him on his way back from the bathroom and took off his brothers shoes before draping a blanket over him. He settled under the covers on his bed and sighed deeply before drifting off to sleep. That night he had a blurry dream with fighting and angelic wings. He stood back to back with another angel, whose wings contrasted his as night to day. A legion of faceless angels stood surrounding them. He felt something touch his hand, he let it happen, and Cas' fingers gripped his tight. His angelic blade clutched close he was prepared as the enemies charged. He and Castiel drifted apart. The mass was thinning, and Dean heard a deep moan. Castiel was being clutched by the throat and he sunk to his knees. "No." Dean whispered as a blade sunk into Castiel's rib cage. "Cas!" He screamed. In a second he was holding the angel in his arms, yanking the blade out. All of the villains had dissipated and the background changed from a white room to the familiarity of Bobby's living room. Cas was gasping for air and his eyes slid shut slowly. "Damn it Cas," Dean cried. Suddenly he was gone, replaced with a department store. Cas was dressed in a suit and smiling wide. He walked to the jewelry section and began holding up earrings to his lobes. Dean felt giddy, and laughed. A few passerby's gave them weird looks. They found clip on earrings and Cas slid a pair on. He did a spin grabbed Dean around the neck, he planted a wet kiss on his cheek and slid down to his neck. His hot breath made Dean shudder and the angel giggled. Cas actually giggled. Dean felt Cas slide his fingers through the soft feathers on the top of his wings. He didn't know they were out, and he felt the urge to hide them. Cas' were suddenly out as well, and the two tried their best to navigate the store to find the exit, sort of half flying/walking. When they reached the door they broke through it and began sprinting, hand in hand. Dean took off first, dragging Cas behind. They flew over countless tree's, pulling stunts and enjoying themselves. At one point, Cas completely sheathed his wings and fell, Dean swooped in and caught him. The dream was bliss, and Dean woke up groggily, still feeling the weightlessness and joy of flying with another angel.

Sam smiled at his brother, "So, do you think it's ok leaving Gabe in the car? I mean, you know it's not very healthy."

"He's fine," Dean spoke around the cereal Sam had brought him from the continental breakfast. "Besides, it's cold out there. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good, how long do we have driving today?"

"Bobby's is about five hours away, not too bad." Dean put on a fresh shirt and the two slid into the car only a few minutes later. Sam opted to sit in the back and jeep Gabe's head from rolling around too much. A few hours and rest stops later, they were pulling into Bobby's lot. Sam gripped Gabe underneath his armpits and Dean held his feet. Gabe woke up during the movements and groaned in Deans head.

"_You guys drive around way too much. Why not just fly there?"_

"_Nobody knows, remember? I can't go anywhere without Sam anyway."_

"_Well, let's get this show on the road."_

Bobby welcomed them and Gabriel's body was laid on the couch. Bobby shared his findings with them.

"Luckily for all of you, I found what you're looking for. I found it in some old writings about angels and vessels. You see, I read a lot about Nephilim, or children on angels. I believe Gabriel took the vessel of one. When an angel possesses them, they are granted immortality. It's a pretty damn well kept secret. They're called ones "True Vessel."

"Wait a moment, Sam and I were Michael and Lucifer's "True Vessels." Dean spoke up.

"Exactly, that's the problem."

"What?" Sam's brow was deeply furrowed.

"I promised your mother." He turned away.

"Bobby tell us." Dean reached out to touch Bobby's shoulder.

Bobby sighed deeply and turned with a frown. "You're mother wasn't able to have children. You may want to sit down for this." Sam and Dean sat next to Gabe on the couch. "Once a creature came, it told her that is was a messanger of God and that it could fix her problem. That's when Dean was conceived."

"Wait," Dean blinked angrily and leaned forward. "My dad was a friggin angel?"

"You're dad never knew about it, but you're mother had to tell someone." He shook his head.

"And me?" Sam's eyes were pained as he looked to his brother.

"They loved Dean so much, your mother wanted another baby. The creature came again, Sam was born. Your parents were happy. Only Mary knew her children weren't human. There were never any signs you were anything but human, until the angels came. Sam, Dean, I believe you're both Nephilim. Immortal vessels of gods messengers."

"_Sorry, Sport." _Gabe spoke up, his tone without the joking edge to it. "_Just because your daddy wasn't biological, it doesn't make him any less your father." _

"So, you've learned the truth?" Cas rounded the corner.

"And where have you been?" Dean asked, his voice biting.

"Looking for the angel whose been after you." He drew his brows, like it was obvious.

"No friggin angel is after us!" Dean yelled, standing up. He grabbed Cas by the lapel's of his trenchcoat and pulled him into the other room. "You've been focusing on the wrong shit." He whispered angrily in the angels ear, maybe staying there longer than necessary. Castiel had a very musky scent mixed with soap and Dean cursed himself for noticing something like that about another man. "You should have been here, helping us drag Gabe's body all around. Or you could have clued me in on how my real father was a rapist dick."

"You're father is dead, if it makes you feel any better. He was a warrior in the fight against Lucifer. Forget him, Dean, John was your father."

"You know a life-long lie can't change my mind about my dad. Of course I freaking know who my dad is."

"I understand, but why are you so sure there is no angel?"

Dean tried to come up with a quick lie. "Uhh, because we talked to the guy. You know, trying to get info on Gabe."

"It was an archangel, Dean. Cecitiel and Marmoniel haven't been involved, what am I supposed to do? I was not familiar with the creature."

"Cas, just trust me." He tried to calm Cas down, looking into his blue eyes. "I don't think right now is the time to tell you, but he is not a threat."

Cas pursed his lips and Dean could almost see the angels mind working. With all they had been through, Dean knew he had never betrayed Cas. How could he? Acting on a sudden urge he put a hand out to place on the other angels shoulder. It seemed to solidify Cas' decision as he sighed.

"I'm sorry Dean, I should have deeper faith in you." The angel moved closer, and Dean could smell his scent. For an angel with a dirty old trenchcoat, he smelled pretty damn good. It was musky and Dean resisted the urge push his nose into the nape of his scruffy neck. Focusing, he smiled and the two went back into the room, in which Gabe was now laying in a complexly drawn circle.

"What happens now, I thought you said we needed to kill his vessel or something?" Dean asked.

"I didn't know he was using a nephilim." Bobby explained. "Nephilim are designed to keep the angel alive, no matter what. We need to speak with the vessel, so that Gabe can come back, expelling the angel in the process, so he can come right back in."

"Seems simple enough." Dean replied.

"But when Gabe leaves, his vessel will be able to talk, and who knows how long he's been stifled." Sam spoke, his eyebrows drawing together.

"We'll see." Bobby lifted up the book in his hands and began the chant to expel an angel.

"_Here we go_." Gabe chuckled to Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

The chant went on for what seemed like an hour. Every time Bobby slipped up he would bite his lip and correct himself. Gabriel lay on the ground with the Winchester's and Cas watching from the side. As the chant grew deeper Bobby's voice stopped slipping up and the room seemed to quiet from everything except the melodical pattern of his voice. The daylight outside had turned to night and candles illuminated the room. Everything was building up to Gabriel's release. Bobby finished the chant suddenly and with a snap shut the book from which he had been reading. Gabriel sat up, huffing. His eyes wide and his hair a mess.

"I'm free?" He murmured to himself. His voice was surprisingly different. He had a thick Irish accent instead. "Sam, Dean." He stood up shakily and hugged the two brothers tightly. "I don't know what to say." He began crying into Sam's shoulder. "I haven't had control of my body in over 100 years. I had to watch everything that thing did through phantom eyes." He was full out sobbing now and Sam held the man in an awkward hug.

"You're Gabriel's vessel." Cas moved to stand behind the short man.

"I am Tierney Molony, the _only_ vessel of Gabriel." He spoke, wiping the tears off his face. "I was so young when I let him tempt me." He paused to flex his hands with a sharp intake of breath. "All I have had time to do is learn and listen to what he does. And you don't even know him at all." His eyes darkened and he looked at Sam pointedly.

"Listen, Buddy, I'm sorry you let Gabe sweet talk you into being his vessel, but this is your own damn fault." Dean moved away from Cas towards Tierney.

"I know, I know." Tierney lowered his head. "But I can't do it anymore. I know you don't care about me. You'd much rather have your precious angel back. Please, just kill me, I don't want to live anymore. He can have my body, I don't care. Just please, let me die." Tierney began tearing up again, like a scared child.

Sam pat Tierney on the back comfortingly. "But that's not possible is it? Using a corpse as a vessel?"

"It is generally frowned upon." Castiel spoke up. "It makes the vessel weak, mortal. The angel is hurt when the vessel is hurt because they _are_ the vessel now. The angel needs to maintain the body, it becomes an unnecessary burden."

"See, see what the angel says?!" Tierney's eyes lit up. "Just kill me."

"We don't kill innocents." Sam shook his head.

"I've lived for hundreds of years in a coma. A coma of horror, sex, and this jackass." He turned to point at Gabe. By the way Sam, he's been watching you, like some creepy stalker. He likes you, that's no secret." He calmed down and his shoulders sank. "Listen, everyone I know died years ago. There's nothing else here for me, just let me try to find them in heaven."

"I have some nightshade in the kitchen." Bobby interjected.

"Listen you two, sometimes you have to know when to let go." Tierney followed Bobby into the kitchen and Sam and Dean waited in silence.


End file.
